


Fish Are Friends, Not Food

by Remsyk



Series: Antics and Nonsense [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aquariums, Gen, Heero is sorry, Robotic fish, Tumblr Prompt, apartment shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: The G-boys live together in an apartment. Of course, there's going to be a few... misunderstandings. One such incident ends with an empty aquarium, a distraught Quatre, and a group of pilots willing to make it up to him.A collection of snippets from Tumblr prompts and conversations.





	Fish Are Friends, Not Food

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was inspired by the following conversation between @the-indomitable-bhg, @softnocturne, and @la-femme-noelle. Thank you, dorks. <3
> 
> http://remsyk-blog.tumblr.com/post/158572215307/the-notorious-bhg-la-femme-noelle

Due to a series of trying meetings at the office, Quatre hadn’t made it back to the apartment since the sushi incident. As exhausted as he was, he was secretly thankful for the chance to avoid the whole fiasco. The thought of walking past the empty tank still brought tears to his eyes.

But he couldn’t avoid it any longer. With a deep breath, Quatre unlocked the shared apartment and stepped inside.

He didn’t make it very far.

He stared in shock as the previously vacant aquarium swarmed with fish, each one as bright and colorful as their predecessors.

“What-”

“Quat!!” Duo bounced into the room and grabbed the stunned pilot by the arm, pulling him closer to the tank. “Do ya like em?”

“I don’t- I don’t understand.” Quatre glanced between the grinning teen and the tank. “How did you manage to replace them so quickly?” The previous batch had taken weeks to arrive due to strict customs regulations concerning live animals.

“Well, that’s the thing,” Duo’s grin turned mischievous. 

“Has he figured it out yet?” Trowa emerged from the kitchen, apron still in place.

“Figured out what?” Quatre was by now thoroughly confused, and was entirely suspicious of the matching grins on their faces.

“Take a closer look.” Duo stepped aside with a flourish, nearly hitting Wufei as he stepped out of the hall, Heero in tow.

Quatre narrowed his eyes at the braided pilot then leaned closer to the tank. As far as he could tell, aside from being slightly different varieties, they looked like regular-

His eyes widened as he realized the discrepancy. “You made robotic fish?” He stared in astonishment at the gathered pilots.

Duo slung an arm around Heero’s shoulders as he pouted. “Poor Heero here felt bad about making you so upset, so we decided in order to prevent any further mixups, we would make you new fish.”

“But, there’s so many! How did you manage to make…”

“One hundred fish.” Wufei supplied with a scowl. “There are exactly one hundred bloody fish.” 

Quatre boggled at them.

“We all pitched in.” Trowa came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It took a few all nighters, but it was worth it.”

“I’m sorry.” Heero suddenly grumbled.

Quatre looked between them all, overwhelmed by their kind gesture. He felt the familiar burn behind his eyes, and ducked his head as he swiped at his face.

“Thank you, guys, so much.” He said with a shaky voice.

“Ha!”

He glanced up in time to watch Duo lean back and punch Heero in the shoulder.

“You made him cry again!”


End file.
